Input impedances and responses of voltage and current probes, as well as transmitted response of a cable, are typically characterized using frequency domain measurements made with a Vector Network Analyzer (VNA). Once characterized, imperfections in the respective responses are conventionally removed from subsequent measurements by constructing simulation models based on the VNA measurements, and combining the simulation models with models for the circuits being probed. Simulations may be run using the combined simulation and circuit models by importing waveforms made with the voltage probe, the current probe or the cable. The process of characterizing the input impedances and responses of the voltage and current probes, and the transmitted response of the cable, is difficult and time consuming. Also, many users may not have the necessary equipment.
Therefore, there is a need to simplify the task of characterizing the input impedances and responses of voltage and current probes, and also to simplify the task of correcting imperfections in the respective responses during subsequent measurements, e.g., without the need of a VNA, external circuit simulators or other additional equipment. Similarly, there is a need to simplify the task of characterizing the transmitted response of a cable, and correcting imperfections in the transmitted response during subsequent measurements made using the cable.